Don't let go now
by TheStoryOfMyLifeX
Summary: Rachel and her siblings had a secret that they couldn't speak of because it was too upsetting. One day Rachel discovers the truth and everything seems to be going ok, but not for long. Bad summery, a random idea that popped into my head.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I came up with this randomly so I'm not sure where I'm going with this or if I'm carrying on...if you want me to write more I will :)**

**xx **

* * *

She opened her car door and picked the roses up from the passenger seat. She got out the car then locked the door; putting her keys back in her pocket she went through the large cemetery gates.

Her eyes scanned every name on every head stone she passed even though she knew where the one she wanted lay. The sun was beating down and she fixed the waist band on her skirt.

Her eyes suddenly found the stone she was looking for.

'Eliza Ashlyn Bailey

19th July 1985

25 December 1992'

Rachel's little sister's death had been one of the main triggers of her mother's leaving and her farther's drinking.

The seven year old girl had been playing hide and seek with a then twelve year old Rachel on Christmas Day. Eliza had gone to hide then when Rachel went looking for her, she was no where to be seen.

Snow covered Manchester and more came in the days that followed her disappearance.

Then on the 31st December a pale blue cardigan that she had been seen wearing had been found in the Forrest near their home. There were traces of tears on the sleeve, DNA had matched that of Eliza, but no body had ever been found.

Rachel and her older sister Allison had got the head stone written beneath the name and dates was 'a girl missed by many. Forever in our hearts and with us in spirit. We love you always baby girl from your sisters Ally and Rach and your brother Dom'

Rachel had loved her little sister, still did, some how deep down she still didn't believe she was dead. The fact there was never closure of her sisters death/disappearance had been Rachel's reason for joining the police. She wondered what her sister would look like now if she was still alive. Would she look like Rachel or like Ally? She'd be 28 in July...

"Where are ya Ellie...?" Rachel mumbled tracing the picture on her sister in the frame.

"If you weeped for missing the sunset you'd miss all the shinning stars, I know that goodbye is only hard when you know you'll never say hello again but you must let go of the troubles love to see the blessing of the future..." Someone wisely said behind her.

Rachel turned around and tears filled her eyes...

**To be continued ? **


	2. Chapter 2

**An: thank you to everyone reading this and to the guest reviewers Chloe and LucyRachel as well lol xx**

* * *

'Now this is just not fair...' Rachel thought 'this is just cruel.' She'd spent 21 years trying to put that image out of her head.

Stood before her was a little girl aged between five and seven. she had long brown hair and blue eyes and looked like Eliza. She was wearing a blue cardigan like the one Ellie had been wearing the day she had disappeared...the one that was now kept as evidence.

"Are you alright Miss?" The girl asked; she was clearly from Manchester.

"Who...who are you?" Rachel managed to say.

"Erin..." The girl replied "Erin Rachel Bailey."

Rachel's eyes widened. "Why are you on your own?" Surely this girl was too young to be going anywhere alone.

"I'm not Miss, me mam's over there...her friend died a month ago..."

"Erin!" Came a call.

"Over 'ere mam!" Erin called back.

A woman came into view; she had long brown hair, blue eyes, she was tall and thin...looking like Rachel.

"Ya alright princess..." The woman smiled then she met Rachel's gaze "Rachel!"

"Eliza!" Rachel was falabagasted; her little baby sister was not dead.

El pulled Rachel into a hug, after 21 years they were finally reunited. Rachel let tears roll down her cheeks after years she let her walls down. When Ellie dissapeared she lost the part of her that accepted any show of affection. That's why she couldn't do being married, she was still messed up over everything that had happened. once she joined the police and had worked on child abduction cases she started to think of all the things that could have happened to Ellie...she'd tried to not think about it but it wasn't something you could write on a white board then rub out, it was part of her.

"My god..." Ellie gasped tearfully into Rachel's shoulder.

"I thought you were gone..." Rachel had never really believed she was dead. "21 years sweetheart where were you?"

El pulled back slightly from her sister "it's a long story Rachie..."

"I've got all the time I the world...but I have got work tomorrow..." She added on the end with a smile as she wiped her eyes.

"lets go and get a coffee or something first then I'll tell ya..." Eliza nodded picking up her little girl who was even more confused than Rachel.

**AN: Please review, anyone got any ideas on Eliza's story?**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: once again thank you to everyone who has been reading, including the amazing guest reviewers who i can't thank properly lol xx**

* * *

Rachel drove them to a cafe; they ordered a fruit shooot and cookie for Erin, a tea for Eliza and a very stong coffee for Rachel though she really did need a strong wine.

"we were playing hide and seek back then remember?" Ellie started. "I was running to hide in the old cabin out back. suddenly some grabbed me and put a cloth over my mouth, i realise now that it must have be droused in chlorofrom. I woke up next in a bedroom, in a house, a normal house but it wasn't our house. I called out for...and for Ally and Dom but a woman appeared instead. She told me i was to live with them now, i was going to be their daughter. They tried to take care of me but i wouldn't play ball, i didn't want to be with them i wanted to go home." El explained.

this confused Rachel but it also hurt her; her baby sister had called out for her when she was alone and scared and she wasn't there.

"It was three years later when they got sick of me, they took me back to the house but you weren't there, no one was. they left me there on my own and it was two weeks before social services found me. I was taken into care then a few months later I was adopted by a young, kind, wealthy couple called Richard and Laura Flanagan. They were good to me but they were never my parents...never my family. Erin here is the only family i thought I'd ever have." She put her arm around her daughter "I did try to look for you Rachel i really did but it was immposible. Ally must have changed her last name becuase there no account of Alison Bailey after her birth cerificate. Dom well there wasn't any record of him even being born and I found five Rachel Bailey's born in the same hospital on the same dy for crying out loud. I just...didn't know what to do."

"Hey..." Rachel took her sisters hand. "It's ok...you found us now..."

"How are you anyway?" El asked trying to divert the attention. "and Ally and Dom."

"Erm..." Rachel began. "after they told us you were being presumed dead we all fell apart. Mum left becuase she couldn't cope with us, and Dad had started drinking. He left not long fter that and Ally had to quit college to take care of us. I finished school then went to police academy, I'm now a detectve constable with major incedent team..." She looked at her sister " got married but that…that was a mistake. I was really messed up and I got divorced five or so months later...after I told him i slept with this guy I used to work with…it was only once that guy had gone that I realised that I liked him."

El smiled at Rachel "that reminds me of this guy on our team; I'm also a detective with immposibe crimes unit." She thought it funny the did the same job "he made mistakes in his old job and I found out that he actually liked this woman he worked with but he didnt realise how much until it was too late. I gave him a spot on the team telling him he will never forget what he did but he might be forgiven..."

"what was his name?" Rachel questioned absentmindedly.

"Kevin..." She replied "Kevin Lumb"


	4. Chapter 4

**An: writing this after watching the first ep in series three of Body Of Proof, I'm actually crying lol CAN'T BELIEVE…ITS…BEEN…CANCELLED! I need Scott and bailey to cheer me up lol XX**

* * *

Kevin now worked for Eliza? Well she really hadn't that one coming.

"Why do you ask?" El said but Rachel's mind was else where. "Rach?"

"Sorry what?"

El laughed "never mind darling…another time." El looked at her watch. "Talking of time I've got to take madam here home but tomorrow we must tell Alison."

"Of cause…" Rachel agreed "I've got you're number I'll call you after work and I'll pick the two of you up."

"Ok…" El nodded before getting up and hugging Rachel "see ya tomorrow."

"Tomorrow…" she whispered in reply then they all left the cafe.

* * *

Rachel stumbled through her front door, she was so tierd. She'd had a long day, the best day, but long all the same. She would have to tell Alison in the morning but right now there was someone else she was dying to tell.

"Hey Jan…" She cheerfully said when her best friend Janet answered.

"why are you so chirpy? been snacking on bird seed?"

"no…" she replied with a laugh "but I was wondering if you could come round because there's something I've really got to tell you but can't over the phone."

"Fisrt of all take a breath, second of all…on my way."

Rachel smiled, Janet was always there for her no matter how many times she messed up. She was the only real friend she'd had since Eliza went missing.

Ten or so minutes later and Janet was stood knocking at her door; Rachel almost skipped to open it.

"Come on then…" Janet urged "why are you acting like a PE teacher on sports day?"

Rachel got Janet to sit down then are explained to her everything. El's disappearance, her coming back and so on and so forth.

"Oh my…" Janet almost choked on her wine.

"So the reason I'm so happy is that my sister isn't dead!" Rachel smiled and Janet hugged her.

"That's always a plus right…"she laughed "so what's the deal with Kevin?"

"You had ruin it didn't you?" Rachel groaned.

"Rach I'm serious, you like him and we all know he likes you And now we know where he is!"

"I know…but I've got other things to do first. I've got to take El to Alison's tomorrow and her daughter." Rachel started.

"Shes got a daughter?"

"Yeah a little six year old called Erin, her farther died in a car accident two days after she was born...I just realised something…"

"what?" jan asked; this night had been very confusing for her.

"I've got a niece that I actually like." Rachel laughed referring to how she found Ally's daughter Holly a foul mouthed stroppy teenager.

"Auntie Rachel, I can see it now. All of you sat around the Christmas tree watching the muppet Christmas Carol."

"You spend way to much time with me." Rachel smiled. "Jan…"

"Yeah..."

"Will you come with me…to tell Alison tomorrow?"

"Of cause I Will, trust me it will be just like long lost relatives."

"Thanks…"

"would you like me to stay here?" She asked.

"Yes please."

Rachel went to sleep that night with a lot less guilt than the night before and well every night for the past 21 years."


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: lol I'm writing this in the libary at school with my friends being wierd and well really wrong! but anyway heres the next chapter. thanks for reading I've now got SEVEN WEEKS OFF SCHOOL! xx**

* * *

Rachel awoke wondering if the previous day had been some sort of cruel dream, but then she saw her screen saver of herself, Eliza and Erin and her happiness was restored.

She got up and got ready before going downstairs to find Janet already up and ready with coffee and toast.

"Morning..." Rachel yawned clambering up onto a stool at the breakfast bar.

"Aww is Rachie tired?" Jan laughed in her 'mumsie' voice.

Rachel stuck her tongue out at her before putting her head down.

"Come on Sherlock, work to do." Jan said before taking Rachel's arm and they left the house.

* * *

They walked through the double doors at MIT to find everyone really busy.

"What's crackalaking here?" Rachel asked as she sat down at her desk.

"Woman and her nine year old son, car bomb we think…" Mitch explained.

"Claire and Noah O'Connel." Lee added. "Two Detectives from Impossible case Unit are coming to help out."

Rachel smiled; that was who her sister worked for.

After twenty or so minutes of looking through the file and finding nothing the double doors opened again and in walked the two detectives; Eliza and some other guy.

"Detective Inspector Eliza Bailey and Detective constable Jacob Dean ICU..." She introduced when Rachel saw her.

"Hey El..." Rachel greeted kind of awkwardly.

"Oh hey Rach…small world." She smiled.

"Do you two know each other then?" Mitch asked.

Rachel explained that El was her younger sister.

"Oh god...as if one Bailey wasn't bad enough." Lee groaned before a stray flying pen hit his forehead; Rachel sat at her desk looking innocent.

"Anyway…murders to solve." El smiled and everyone went to work.

It was four and a half hours later when DCI Gill 'Godzilla' Murray called them into briefing.

"So what do we know?" She asked.

"Claire O'Connell was one of the only survives of the tragic fire at Tupton Hall secondary school ten years ago…according to her mother she never quite recovered from the losses and sights she saw that day. Her cousin described her as suicidal." El started.

Gill took this in before asking "anything else?"

"Her mother described her as a good mum but she sometimes told her about nightmares and seeing things... hearing thing." Rachel told them.

"Should we treat this as a suicide or murder?" Janet asked.

"I'd say suicide but I can't see why she would take her son with her..." El answered.

"I was thinking the same." Rachel agreed.

"Maybe it was an accident? Have we actually found a bomb? We are just assuming that's what cause the explosion." Lee spoke up.

"Ma'am, Claire O'Connell's tox screens." Jacob said handing a file to El.

Her facial expression changed "Sorry guys but this was no accident."


	6. Chapter 6

After finally being able to call it a day Rachel, Janet and Eliza went to pick Erin up from El's adopted parents house.

"Mam!" The little girl smiled running up to El.

"How are ya baby girl?" El said picking up her daughter.

"I'm good..."

"Erin I want you to meet Janet, she's Aunty Rachel's best friend." El introduced.

At that moment Laura Flanagan came out of the house.

She was a kind looking woman probably mid fifties.

"Ya alright Eliza?" She asked giving El a hug.

"I'm fine thanks Laura." El replied; it was obvious that she had told them to call her by her full first name, only her family and friends called El.

"This is my sister Rachel."

"Of cause, you look very much alike." She nodded. El, Jan and Erin walked back to the car when Laura stopped Rachel.

"I'm glad Eliza found you…she's been so alone since Fraser died…it's nice to see her back with her real family…" she said, she obviously detected that El never thought of her as family.

"She does love you guys you know…" Rachel reassured "she always has its just she was taken from her home when she was seven…she was my little sister and after 21 years she came home."

"She's a good person. Take care of her…she's had a hell of a life."

"Of cause I will." Rachel smiled before going to join the others

* * *

The journey to Alison's was a quiet one, Erin was the only one who really spoke when she was telling El about her day.

When they arrived at Alison's they got out the car and Rachel knocked on the door.

"Rachel..." Ally smiled opening the door. "To what do I owe the..." That was when she saw Eliza.

"Ellie!" She exclaimed; even after 21 years El still had the same brown hair and sapphire eyes.

"Hi Ally..." She smiled before her sister pulled her into a hug.

"Oh my god..." Ally said through tears "you came home..."

Somewhere along the line Rachel was reluctantly pulled into a group hug but she found out that she was no longer against any show of affection from her sister.

Ally noticed that El's return had brought Rachel's emotional side back; she had both her sisters now.

"I've got both my baby sisters back..." Alison smiled, she looked at Erin who had been stood with Janet awkwardly whilst her mum had her little 'long lost relative reunion'.

"And whose this?"

"Alison meet my daughter Erin." After the introductions had been made they all went inside, Erin sat with Janet whilst El sat between her sisters.

She explained everything that had happened to her and where she had been. El went to help Alison make some tea leaving Rach and Jan with Erin.

"So you're auntie Rachel's best friend?" The girl started.

"Yeah…" Jan replied with a smile.

"Mummy doesn't have a best friend…she's got me but sometimes it's like...like she's lonely...maybe she misses my dad, maybe he'll come back and cheer her up." The girl sigh; of cause Eliza hasn't told her the truth about her farther, how could she? Clever or not she was still only 6.

"We'll your mum's got us now…and she'll never be alone again." Rachel reassured tucking the little girl's hair behind her ear.

"Will that stop the nightmares?"

Rachel and Janet looked at each other before saying in unison "nightmares?"


End file.
